Yumiko
by AlexaCreepy
Summary: Yumiko es una demonio, creció en una aldea humana una sacerdotisa se encargó de ella, ella jamás conoció a sus padres y tiene una ligera sospecha de quienes son gracias a su amiga, un monstruo aparece en la aldea y envenena a la sacerdotisa, ahor aYumiko y sus amigos deben encontrar el antídoto que solo una persona posee Kagome Higurashi, debe llegar a su aldea en menos de 2 meses.


**Hola soy AlexaCreepy y aquí les traigo un fanfic de inuyasha :3 espero que les guste :3**

…

**Yumiko**

**Capítulo 1: Me presento.**

¿Debería empezar por mi nombre? Bien mi nombre es Yumiko, mis padres, los conocí pero bloquee mis memorias, seguro que fue algo muy trauman te para mí, puesto que era muy pequeña cuando los olvidé, mi familia es la sacerdotisa de la aldea Nanami, es una chica joven, tiene alrededor de 20 o 21 años, puede controlar muy bien la espada, es de buen corazón y muy amable, también tengo a mi mejor amiga Aoi, es una linda chica de cabello rojo y chaparrita, también mis dos amigos Yu y Takeshi, son gemelos, puedes diferenciarlos por sus ojos, Yu los tiene azules y Takeshi verdes, los dos son de cabello negro que llega hasta su nuca y son más altos que yo, Yu es bueno con la espada y Takeshi con el Arco, yo bueno, yo tengo el cabello blanco que llega hasta mi cadera, mi piel es más blanca que la de todas las personas en la aldea, tengo 15 años, soy más alta que Aoi pero no tanto como los chicos, mi habilidad debería ser el arco, puesto que mi nombre significa ''chica del arco'', pero soy pésima para el arco, Takeshi me ha querido enseñar, pero soy un caso perdido, soy un demonio completo, pero Nanami dice que mis poderes están sellados.

Nanami: Yumiko, ¿Podrías traer un poco de agua?

Yumiko: Claro.

Salí con un balde, cerca del río, llene el balde y regresé a la aldea.

Como siempre leía mientras veía a mis amigos comer un estofado, Nanami dijo que mis padres eran dos de los demonios más poderosos y posiblemente los encuentre en algún libro, desde que llegué aquí no eh parado de leer buscando a alguien que posiblemente sea mi padre o mi madre, lo único que eh encontrado hasta ahora es una historia de una perla, había un grupo de viajeros que iban en busca de esos pedazos ya que alguna vez lanzaron una flecha que hizo que la perla se dividiera en varios fragmentos, cuentos de niños, no creo que una chica haya podido venir de un pozo, no creo que alguien se atreva a vestir un traje de papel, pero según Nanami la historia es real, según ella, su nombre era Kagome, supuestamente ahora es una sacerdotisa, me gustaría poder investigar más a fondo.

Aoi: Yumiko.

Yumiko: Sí, ¿Sucede algo?

Aoi: Encontré este libro, quizás te interese dice algo sobre un demonio con el mismo tipo de marcas de tus mejillas.

Tomé el libro, Aoi abrió la página en donde estaba ese demonio.

Yumiko: ¿Sesshomaru?, eh oído de él, es uno de los demonios más poderosos de toda Japón, dudo que sea él.

Aoi: P-pero, no se le ha vuelto a ver, ni por una pequeña que viajaba con él ni por sus sirvientes, es… como si hubiera desaparecido de este mundo.

Yumiko: Puede que tenga su propio reino, se haya desecho de todos y controlar por el mismo.

Aoi: Pero Yumiko, los humanos se han extendido por Japón, tus posibilidades no son muy buenas, además encontré a alguien más con el mismo tipo de garras que tú, su nombre es Akemi, tiene las garras que estas aprendiendo a usar, viajaba con dos sirvientes, un niño aparentemente shinigami, Kai y un perro demonio de fuego, Natsuki.

Yumiko: ¿Y?

Aoi: ella también desapareció.

Crecer en una aldea de humanos hizo que adoptara caprichos humanos, uno de ellos la curiosidad, no podía luchar contra ella, era tan fuerte, inconscientemente tomé el libro, Aoi sonrió y me acompañó a casa.

Yumiko: Llegamos.

Dije una vez dentro de la casa.

Nanami: Gracias, quizás esta vez si quieras comer algo.

Yumiko: N-no gracias.

Nanami: *suspiro* No te entiendo Yumiko, Aoi por favor quédate a comer.

Aoi: S-sí gracias señorita Nanami.

Ambas nos sentemos, abrí el libro y comencé a leer sobre Akemi.

"Akemi, raza: lobo demonio, Padres: sin información, Viajera en busca de poderes y habilidades entre humanos, híbridos y demonios, viaja con dos sirvientes, Kai, raza: Híbrido de shinigami, padres: sin información, Natsuki, raza: Perro demonio, Padres: Mizu y Tochi"

AL parecer no se sabe mucho de ella, cambié de hoja donde Aoi indicó la primera vez.

"Sesshomaru, raza: perro demonio, Padres: Inu no Taisho y Irasue, Sin información, viaja con dos sirvientes, Jaken, raza: demonio, Padres: sin información, Sin nombre, raza: dragón, padres: sin información"

Odiaba leer libros que no tuvieran información, decidí dejarlo así y dejar de leer ese libro.

Nanami: ¿Y ese libro?

Aoi: tenía información que creo podría servirle a Yumiko.

Yumiko: no dice mucho, además son viajeros dudo que los podamos encontrar.

Aoi: Pero, el demonio tiene un medio hermano, él no es viajero, bueno ya no lo es.

Nanami: de quién estamos hablando, quizás sepa algo.

Yumiko: su nombre creo que es Sesshomaru…

Nanami: mmm… sí, creo saber algo, de hecho lo vi una vez.

Yumiko/Aoi: ¡Enserio!

Nanami: Sí, las aldeas vecinas creyeron que él fue el causante de un incendio en el pueblo.

Yumiko: Pero es un viajero, dudo que sea mi padre y también que lo encontremos.

Aoi: ¿Por qué eres tan pesimista?

Nanami: Además su medio hermano no es viajero, creo que él te podría ayudar mejor.

Yumiko: Pero ¿Cómo voy a llegar y a decir qué? Hola mi nombre es Yumiko y vengo a preguntarte sobre tu hermano.

Nanami: No, podrías ir por muchas cosas, podría ser porque su mujer es la sacerdotisa Kagome, podrías ir como excusa de que quieres aprender a usar un arco o simplemente a decir que le enseñe a Aoi a cómo hacer medicinas.

Aoi: Es cierto…

Yumiko: shhh

Unos grandes ruidos y un olor desconocido estaban cerca, muy cerca.

Nanami: ¿Qué sucede?

Yumiko: shhh.

Esperé unos segundos, estoy segura esta vez estaba más cerca.

Yumiko: Algo se aproxima.

Aoi y Nanami se levantaron inmediatamente, me levante, salí de la cabaña y me elevé en los aires, un monstruo con tres cabezas estaba cerca, bajé.

Nanami: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es?

Yumiko: no lo sé, pero no es nada bueno, hay que prepararnos para pelear.

La bestia se acercó, lo ataqué con mi látigo blanco de energía, la espada de Yu y la de Nanami pasaban rápidamente cerca de mí, las flechas de Takeshi se clavaban en los ojos de una de las cabezas, este soltaba gritos, la pela siguió así, algunos aldeanos se unieron, muchos morían, otros huían, pero otros se quedaban y peleaban, una de las garras de la bestia lanzó a Nanami con una gran cortada en el estómago.

Aoi/Yumiko/Yu/Takeshi: ¡NANAMI!

Mis garras se transformaron en algo más duro, logré atravesar al monstruo, este cayó muerto.

Aoi: Nanami, no te muevas.

Aoi curaba a Nanami le colocaba un gran pedazo de tela en la parte que el monstruo dañó.

Yumiko: Aoi, se pondrá bien ¿Verdad?

Aoi: no lo sé, creo que las garras tenían veneno.

Al terminar esas palabras sentí esas miradas que fueron las que me recibieron en esta aldea, miradas con odio, frialdad e inseguridad, todos a excepción de mis amigos me miraban así.

Aldeano 1: Es tu culpa, ¡USASTE TUS PODERES PARA MATAR AL MONSTRUO DESPUES DE QUE DAÑARA A NUESTRA SACERDOTISA!

Yumiko: No yo no…

Aldeano 2: Sí, si tu hubieras usado esas uñas desde un principio nuestra sacerdotisa estaría bien.

El pueblo comenzó a apoyar a esos dos.

Takeshi: Ella no tuvo la culpa, además si no fuera por ella estarían muertos.

Yu: es cierto.

Aoi: Tenemos que llevarla a la cabaña, así la podré curar.

Todos se movieron al oír eso, Yu y Takeshi cargaron a Nanami y la llevaron a la cabaña.

**O**

Aoi: Nanami, no sé qué hacer, ¿Hay alguna manera de quitarte el veneno?

Nanami: No se preocupen por mí, están bien todos ¿Verdad?

Yu: Sí, todos los sobrevivientes están a salvo, pero Nanami, hay algo que podemos hacer, dinos.

Nanami: No, en unas semanas moriré, tranquilos, seré joven pero viví bien.

Yumiko: Nanami, nadie quiere que mueras, dinos por favor, ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Nanami miró al techo.

Nanami: Sí, pero es un gran problema, no quiero ser una carga para ustedes.

Aoi: Nanami, jamás serás una carga, dinos, que debemos hacer.

Nanami: Solo una persona tiene la cura.

Yumiko: ¿Quién es?

Nanami: La sacerdotisa Kagome.

Yu: ¿Ka… gome?

Nanami: Sí, pero para conseguir la cura deben ir por ella, su aldea está lejos, es por eso que no quiero que vallan.

Takeshi: iremos, se trata de ti, no te abandonaremos.


End file.
